Gregg Berger
Greggory "Gregg" Berger (born December 10, 1950) is an American voice actor, who is known for his iconic role as Odie from the Garfield franchise. His other roles include Jecht from the Final Fantasy franchise, Grimlock from The Transformers, Mysterio and Kraven the Hunter from Spider-Man, Cornfed Pig from Duckman, Agent Kay from Men in Black: The Series, The Gromble from Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Captain Blue from Viewtiful Joe, Eeyore from Kingdom Hearts II, Hunter the Cheetah from Spyro The Dragon, and The Thing from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. Notable roles TV * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters – The Gromble * Batman: The Brave and the Bold – Creature King, Hammer Toes * Clifford's Really Big Movie * Duckman – Cornfed Pig * Fantastic Max – A.B Sitter * Garfield and Friends – Odie, Orson, Floyd, Announcer (opening sequence), additional voices * Gargoyles – Leo * G-Force: Guardians of Space – Hoot Owl (Hooty); Dr. Brighthead; Computor * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero – Colonel Brekhov, Cutter, Firefly, Ripcord, Sparks, Spirit * Grim & Evil – Bailiff, additional voices * Little Nemo: Adventures In Slumberland – Equestrian Master * MAD – Jake Lonergan, Kingpin, Claudus * Men in Black: The Series – Agent K (Series 2–4) * Sesame Street – The Bellhop * Spider-Man – Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Kalani * The Garfield Show – Odie, Squeak, Harry * The Angry Beavers – Bill Licking, additional voices * The Letter People – Mr. Z * The Powerpuff Girls – Jack Wednesday * Pound Puppies – Scrounger (Season 2) * The Littles – Frank Little * The New Adventures of Gigantor – Coldark * The Transformers – Grimlock, Skyfire, Long Haul, Outback * The Wild Thornberrys - Additional voices * The Wuzzles – Tycoon * This Is America, Charlie Brown – Myles Standish (episode: "Mayflower Voyagers"), Orville Wright (episode: "The Wright Brothers at Kitty Hawk"), Thomas A. Watson (episode: "The Great Inventors") * Timeless Tales from Hallmark * Tranzor Z – Tommy Davis (Kouji Kabuto), Devleen (Baron Ashura) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? – Greek Man on Boat * Wings – Clerk, Mr. Douglas Films * Felidae (English dub) – Cult Member (unconfirmed) * Garfield: The Movie – Odie the Dog (uncredited) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties – Odie the Dog (uncredited) * Garfield Gets Real – Odie the Dog * Garfield's Fun Fest – Odie the Dog * Garfield's Pet Force – Odie the Dog and Odious * Here Come the Littles – William Little * Inside Out – Additional voices * Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers – Watch Commander/Rock Powers * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas - Additional voices * Monsters University – Additional voices * Police Academy: Mission to Moscow – Lt. Yuri Talinsky * Rover Dangerfield – Cal * Ringing Bell (English dub) – Chirin (ram) * The Dragon That Wasn't (Or Was He?) (English dub) - Oliver B. Bumble * The Rugrats Movie – Circus TV Announcer * The Transformers: The Movie – Grimlock * Wrinkles: In Need of Cuddles – Wrinkles * Yogi the Easter Bear – Supreme Commissioner Clarence Video games * Age of Empires III – Frederick the Great * Ape Escape 3 – Red Monkey * Ape Escape Academy Red Monkey, Pipotron Red * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits – Samson * Call of Duty – Sgt. Moody, additional voices * Call of Duty United Offensive – Sgt. Moody * Curse of Monkey Island – Cutthroat Bill * Dark Cloud 2 (a.k.a. Dark Chronicle) – Jurak, Borneo * Dead Rising – Brock Mason * Dishonored – Propaganda officer * Dissidia Final Fantasy – Jecht * Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy – Jecht * EverQuest II – Human Narrator, Riason Hanagorn, Barbarian Knight, Ugarian Farwind, Sir Antylus Teraeth, Gornit Penwiggle, Proprietor Blagard, P.T. Irontoe, Icemoore, Barrius Iacomus, Sir Alesso, Grazzgrat Bilewretch, Zever Tzizzink, Captain Molacus, Fippy Dark Paw, Sighard Sayer, Trapper Borgus, Crushed Librarian, Generic Male Dark Elf Merchant, Generic Male Ogre Merchant, Generic Male Erudite, Generic Male Troll, Generic Male Barbarian Merchant, Generic Male Dwarf Guard, Generic Male Froglok Merchant, Generic Male Barbarian Enemy, Generic Male Half Elf, Generic High Elf Merchant, Generic Male Wood Elf Merchant, Generic Male Human Merchant * Final Fantasy X – Jecht * Final Fantasy X-2 – Jecht * Final Fantasy XIII-2 – Additional voices * Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned – Abbe Arnaud * Godzilla: Unleashed - General Gyozen * Grand Chase - Dungeon of Monsters * Guild Wars: Factions – Erek * Halo Wars – Captain James Gregory Cutter * James Bond 007: Nightfire – Q * Kingdom Hearts II – Eeyore * Kinect Disneyland Adventures – Eeyore * Legacy of Kain: Defiance – Turel * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Additional voices * Lost Odyssey – Adjutant General, Barkeeper, Citizen * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance – Attuma, Galactus, The Thing * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater – The Pain * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 – The Destroyer unit and the harrier unit * Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City – Erez Morris (Harley), Nemesis * Skylanders: SuperChargers – Magna Charge * Skylanders: Swap Force – Magna Charge * Skylanders: Trap Team – Magna Charge, Slobber Trap * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows – Kingpin * Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage – Hunter the Cheetah, additional voices * Spyro: Year of the Dragon – Hunter the Cheetah * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly – Hunter the Cheetah, additional voices * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace – Darth Maul * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy – Rax Joris, additional voices * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic – Additional voices * Small Soldiers – Archer * Transformers: Devastation – Grimlock * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron – Grimlock * Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark – Grimlock, Lockdown * Viewtiful Joe – Captain Blue, King Blue, Narrator * Viewtiful Joe 2 – Captain Blue, Narrator * Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble – Captain Blue, Narrator * Wacky Races Starring Dastardly and Muttley – Narrator * X-Men Origins: Wolverine – Blob * X-Men: The Official Game – Beast External links *Gregg Berger at the Internet Movie Database *Gregg Berger at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors from St. Louis Category:Garfield